Broken Love
by reader13lovesbooks
Summary: Life couldn’t be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.
1. Family Time

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. **(It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)**

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to ordermask, Ilove4everJasperHale, hot4cullenmen, XxSass94xX, Kookie-chan, SorryWe'reOpen, Chico01, Lillianagreen, Geli1945, ChocolateGal16, Lozzenger, JSod93, , octaviia'elizabethcullen, Pinetail Alice Cullen, cullen_luv95, WhitlockRN, goldeneyedfanpire, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, JonesHazelJones, and xtwilightxchickx.**

Family Time

Esme POV

"Carlisle, where are we going?" I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around in the air.

"Tell me, love, do you know what the American pastime is?" he asked, golden eyes twinkling.

"Baseball, isn't it?"

"Have you ever seen it?"

"A few times here or there."

"I can bet you've never seen a vampire version, have you?"

"No, indeed I have not."

"In that case, meet me outside soon." He give me a short, sweet kiss and jumped gracefully out of my bedroom window.

When I first moved to Forks, my bedroom at my Uncle Charlie's house had been covered in school things, like papers that needed grading. Now the walls were filled with photos of Carlisle and his family and little love letters he had written for me. He even gave me a CD of several of the songs he played on his violin.

Suffice it to say, my life is now revolving around Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And it's absolutely perfect.

I grabbed my jacket and purse then ran downstairs. Charlie was sitting in front of the TV, watching the game and eating some leftover lasagna.

"Hey, Charlie, I'm going out."

"Oh, okay. Where to?"

"Carlisle's family is playing baseball, and he invited me to watch."

Charlie looked up from the television screen. "Uh, don't get me wrong here, Esme. I know you're not an avid hater of sports, but I never really pictured you as a baseball fan, either."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just full of surprises." I smiled. "Bye!"

Waiting for me outside was a humongous Jeep Wrangler. I think it was Emmett's. Carlisle got out to open the door for me.

"Sorry, but Emmett's car was the only one that fit the criteria for tonight." Carlisle grinned sheepishly. "So do you play baseball a lot?"

"We try to as often as possible, but our kind of baseball requires certain conditions in which to play."

I looked up at the sky. "So you need a thunderstorm to play?"

He flashed me a smile. Dazzling. "Precisely that, my dear."

We sped along the road. I noticed the camouflaged beginning of their long driveway, but Carlisle drove past it and picked another route.

After a bit more driving, he stopped the car. "We'll have to go on foot from here." He motioned to his back. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." I climbed onto Carlisle's back, and closed my eyes. The air whipped past my face as he ran at an immensely fast speed.

"Welcome to Cullen Stadium," he announced jokingly. I opened my eyes.

We were somewhere in the middle of the woods, inside a very large clearing. I saw Bella setting up the bases, at distances much further than at normal games. Alice and Rosalie looked like they were throwing something around, but I couldn't see it. Jasper was spinning the baseball bat around, while Edward and Emmett argued over teams and who went first.

Bella looked up and came over. "Hi, Esme! We're just about to start."

A blinding streak of lightning flashed across the sky. A deafening roll of thunder rumbled. The skies darkened, and I could hear the rain pouring down somewhere nearby.

Alice looked up and smiled. "It's time!"

**Yay, the sequel to Eternal Love is up! Review if you are a fan of vampire baseball!**


	2. Baseball

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Baseball

Esme POV

Bella was umpire and catcher for both teams. I sat with her on the sidelines as the others made teams. Carlisle and Edward were opposing captains, and the teams were Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper facing Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"They all like to cheat, so I have to keep watch for them." Bella paused. "Well, except for Carlisle. He's too much of a goody-two-shoes!" she called loudly enough for the others to hear.

The kids and I laughed, while Carlisle glared playfully at our direction.

"Game on!" Bella shouted.

Rosalie was at bat first. Alice paused for a moment, and then pitched. I could only see a blur of white as it whizzed through the air. Rosalie swung, but I saw the ball in Bella's hands.

At the next shot, I realized why they needed a thunderstorm to play in. When the bat made contact with the ball, it made a deafening crack even louder than the thunder.

I thought back to my first night here in Forks. There had been a thunderstorm, and I'd thought that I had heard a baseball bat.

"Bella, had you guys played baseball a few months ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My first night here, I could've sworn I'd heard a baseball bat slamming against something."

Bella smiled. "You really are related to me! Edward says I was too observant for my own good back when I was human."

Rosalie had run around the bases, but Alice had pointed Jasper in the direction where the baseball would end up, and Rosalie had to stay on second base.

Emmett was next. The baseball bat looked ridiculously puny compared to his size. I actually winced when the bat made contact with the baseball.

For a moment, I was really scared, because Bella was talking but I couldn't hear her. Then I realized that it was just the sound of the rain, so I let out a sigh in relief.

Edward got a home run. He was the fastest, so it was predictable that he would.

I watched as it was Carlisle's turn to bat. He looked back at me and smiled, making me feel a bit dizzy. Edward made a face, but I paid him no heed.

The rain trailed down Carlisle's face, soaking his hair and clothes. His golden eyes shined in anticipation of the game. He looked so graceful and fluid, even as he simply stood at home base, waiting for the pitch.

He had rolled up his sleeves. I watched as his arms swung forward at an impossibly fast speed, and the bat made contact with the baseball.

Then I saw Alice, frozen in horror. Jasper stood up and immediately was at her side. "Alice, what do you see?"

She turned to me, frantic. "Esme has to get out of here, now!"

Carlisle was at my side. "What's going on?"

"There are three nomads coming, very soon. They heard us, and they want to join the game."

Edward shook his head. "It's too late. I can hear them coming."

Carlisle spread my hair around my face. Alice sighed. "It won't work. I could smell her from across the field."

"We have to try!" he insisted, and then froze. "They're here."

**Now remember, I don't follow the Twilight plotline word for word, so even though the story will at first sound like the book, only with the characters mixed up, it won't be! Remember, review = preview! And I post up new chapters earlier.**


	3. Nomads

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to goldeneyedfanpire, twilighter97, Pinetail Alice Cullens, liz, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, cullen_luv95, Aelimir, StantonLover4Life (still have writer's block for HSFTC!), nymphadora15, Kookie-chan, hot4cullenmen, xtwilightxchickx, JSod93, ashleyahh, Lillianagreen, LostLove, Lozzenger, and Anne Lynn.**

Nomads

Esme POV

In a flash, everyone was in formation. Carlisle was at the front middle, with Jasper on his right and Emmett to his left, both slightly behind him.

I was right behind Carlisle. Alice was to my right, and Rosalie was on my left. Bella and Edward stood behind me. I tried to calm down, so my heartbeat wouldn't give me away.

We all waited for them to arrive. Then three figures came out from the shadows.

The first was a male, with black hair. After him was a female, with bright red hair like fire, and looked slightly like a feline. The last was another male, with dirty-blond hair. I noticed that while the Cullens were all inhumanly beautiful, these three were pretty average compared to them.

The dark haired male stepped forward. "Greetings. My name is Laurent. This is Victoria and James." He had a slight French accent.

Carlisle nodded, but didn't step forward, as I was right behind him. "Hello. I'm Carlisle, and this is my family: Alice and Jasper, Edward and Emmett, Esme and Bella, Rosalie."

Laurent nodded politely. "You have a large coven. We heard you playing, and wondered if you had room for three more players."

I noticed that Jasper seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. He was using his powers to make everyone calm and civil. But Victoria still looked a bit anxious. And James seemed to be sniffing the air and searching the group.

"We're just about to head out. If you would like, you could come to our home to freshen up."

"You have a permanent residence?" Laurent asked, confused.

"Yes. My family has a diet of only animal blood, which lets us stay longer in certain areas. If you need to hunt, we ask you to please hunt further away from here."

"We understand."

James interrupted, looking at me. "You know, I've never seen a blue eyed vampire before. And I most certainly have never seen any with skin that isn't very pale." He stepped closer. "And I never knew that vampires could have heartbeats, or be that warm."

Everyone pressed tighter around me. James smiled. "You brought a snack! And here I thought you all drank from animals."

Before I could even comprehend what was going on, he lunged at me. Carlisle intercepted him, knocking him backwards.

Emmett and Jasper immediately shifted their positions so they were in front of me. Carlisle and James were attacking each other. Laurent looked furious.

"James, stop that this instant!"

James looked up, irritated, and slouched back to Victoria. Carlisle's eyes no longer looked bright with excitement. They had gotten darker, and were hard and angry as they glared at James.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave," Carlisle said coolly.

Laurent nodded sadly. "Yes, I apologize for James's behavior."

Carlisle looked back. "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, please escort our guests." He moved back and crouched protectively in front of me as the four surrounded the nomads and walked off.

"Carlisle, Esme has to go, _now_," Edward spoke up.

Carlisle grabbed my waist and ran us towards the car, Bella and Edward following. The four of us climbed into the Mercedes, and Carlisle drove off.

Edward looked frustrated. "I heard James's mind. He noticed how you protected Esme, and he's taking it as a challenge. He's going to hunt Esme down, and he won't ever stop."

**Review if you hate James!**


	4. Shield

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Shield

Carlisle POV

Rain had started pouring into the field, but I didn't care. Esme looked happy, and as long as she was happy, I was. I smiled at her before I went to bat.

I could feel her gaze on me as I swung. Then I heard Alice. "Esme has to get out of here, now!"

I was at Esme's side in an instant. How could I let this happen? There were three nomads coming. How could I risk Esme's life for a _game_?

I could hear Esme's panicked heartbeat from behind me as we waited for the nomads to arrive. They were most likely ones that drank from humans.

There were three of them. The dark haired male looked like the leader, and it was to him whom I spoke with.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle, and this is my family: Alice and Jasper, Edward and Emmett, Esme and Bella, Rosalie." I made sure that I didn't bring any attention to a specific member of the family.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the one with dirty blond hair, James, sniffing the air and looking around. His eyes searched my family.

I noticed that Jasper was doing his best to keep everyone calm. We had to be quick and subtle so we could get Esme out of here safely and before they noticed that she was human.

We had almost done it when James spoke up, looking at Esme. "You know, I've never seen a blue eyed vampire before. And I most certainly have never seen any with skin that isn't very pale." He stepped closer. "And I never knew that vampires could have heartbeats, or be that warm."

We all pressed closer to her. "You brought a snack! And here I thought you all drank from animals."

Then he lunged at her. My instincts reared up, and I jumped, preventing him from even getting near my Esme.

I would protect her. I was her shield. I would die to protect her. I suddenly realized that we had been duped, and James was the real leader, though they acted otherwise. Laurent didn't have the right air of leadership around him.

He lunged for my throat. But I was a pretty fast vampire, second only to Edward in my family, so I dodged easily and swiped at him.

We both snapped out of it when Laurent shouted something, and he slunk back to his side. I crouched in front of Esme as Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett moved to escort the nomads away.

Edward, Bella, and I ran back to the car while I carried Esme. As I drove off, Edward spoke up.

"I heard James's mind. He noticed how you protected Esme, and he's taking it as a challenge. He's going to hunt Esme down, and he won't ever stop."

I almost broke the steering wheel as I clenched my fists. My family was endangering Esme. _I_ was endangering Esme. I couldn't do that anymore. I could not do anything that could hurt her.

**Remember, review = preview! Now if you'll excuse, Mangobunny255, Chemi, Jojo, and Red are behind me playing with my little mini fake slot machine thingy.**


	5. Hiding

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to xtwilightxchickx, JSod93, Pinetail Alice Cullen, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, cullen_luv95, SorryWe'reOpen, Stephenie-Meyer-Addicted, twilighter97, goldeneyedfanpire, Chico01, Ilove4everJasperHale, KCcrazy, Aelimir, and xFender'sGirlx.**

Hiding

Esme POV

Bella spoke up. "I have an idea. Esme can hide out in our house for a while. Some of us could stay to guard her, while the others went out to track down James."

We were pulling up to Charlie's house. Carlisle stopped the car. "That's a pretty good idea." He turned to me. "Esme, we need you to tell Charlie that you're going away for a few days. Can you do that?"

I nodded. Edward stiffened. "James is coming this way."

Carlisle took my hand. "Can you pack up your things and convince Charlie in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes, I think so." He opened my door and walked with me up to the door. He hid in the shadows while I went inside.

Charlie was still watching TV, though it was on commercial right now. "Charlie, I need to go away for a few days. There's this teacher's conference that I have to go to in Seattle."

He looked up at me. "Oh, um, sure, okay. When are you getting back?"

"I don't know. It depends on what we talk about there."

"Alright. I'll see you later, I guess."

I ran upstairs and into my room. Carlisle was already in there, a duffel bag lying open on the bed. He helped me pack some things into it, and I ran back downstairs with it.

"I have to go now, bye, Charlie."

I ran outside and hurried into the car. Bella and Edward were gone, and Carlisle was sitting at the wheel again.

"They ran back home, to check over things." He pulled the car out of the driveway and drove off. We sped off to his house, where he quickly ran me inside.

Carlisle snarled as he saw Laurent still there, who raised his hands up in surrender.

"I'm really sorry about James. But I have to warn you, once he gets his mind on something, he never will stop. He almost always wins." His eyes flickered to Alice for barely a fraction of a second. "He's a tracker, one of the best. He'll find a way to get to her. And Victoria, his mate, is going to be helping him, too. I'm heading up to Denali, to visit the other coven there. I'm truly sorry for this mess."

He walked out of the house, and I sat down on the couch. Carlisle was pacing.

"Alright, here's the plan. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper will be the hunting party for James. Rosalie, I think you're going to have to watch over Charlie. Alice, Bella, and I will stay in the house to guard Esme."

Edward shook his head. "Carlisle, I think you should be on the hunting party, too. You're a pretty decent tracker."

Carlisle looked pained. "But I have to stay here with Esme!"

"It's better in the long run if you join the hunting party," Edward argued. "If we capture James sooner, there would be no reason for Esme to be in danger anymore."

Carlisle sighed. "Very well," he agreed unwillingly.

Before I knew it, the four men were all ready to go. Carlisle gently took my face and kissed me. "I love you, Esme."

Then they left.

**Review if you think James is a bit crazy obsessed with hunting people!**


	6. Waiting

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Waiting

Esme POV

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were gone. Rosalie had driven off to Charlie's house to keep an eye on him. Alice and Bella were racing through the house.

They locked and reinforced the doors and windows, though I knew that vampires had super strength and James would have absolutely no problem whatsoever getting through them. But it gave me a false sense of security.

One of them was in the room with me at all times. I was in the very center of the house, which was Alice's closet. And it was very big.

I had finished grading papers. There was nothing to do. Alice was patrolling around the house, and Bella sat in the closet with me. She looked at me sympathetically. "Bored?"

"Very."

"How about I tell you the longer version of how Edward and I met?"

"Sure."

"It was the year 1920. My mother had married my father at a young age, left him, which was very scandalous back then even in the big cities, so even more so in the tiny town of Forks. I was taken with her. I lived most of my childhood with her, until she remarried.

"I left to go live with my father, who was also named Charles. He was also the police chief of the town. Back then, the only Cullens had been Carlisle and Edward, supposed uncle and nephew.

"He's a mind reader, but he couldn't read my mind. And my blood was really potent to him, like heroin for an addict, so he stayed away for a while to resist temptation.

"But he couldn't stay away from me." She smiled. "We became pretty good friends. And then we started dating, or 'courting', like we called it back then.

"One day, I was in this accident. Cars were kind of new back then, so they had tons of problems. So I was involved in a car accident one winter morning after it snowed, and Edward changed me in order to save me. We got married soon after. And for some reason, I've always been more immune to human blood than others. It might be because I hated the sight and smell of it when I was human."

Alice came dancing in. "My turn, Bella!" She sat down next to me as Bella left to patrol. "Okay, my story. I woke up sometime in 1920. I had absolutely no memories at all.

"I probably would've turned savage, what being alone and having no idea who or what I was. But then I got a vision, which was my first memory. It was of Jasper. He was my light in the darkness.

"I also got visions of Carlisle and his family hunting, so I knew that I was a vampire, but I could survive off of animals. I wandered around, trying to find Jasper. One morning in 1948, I was in Philadelphia, in a diner. He came in, just like my vision said.

"He looked so lost and empty. I walked up to him, took his hand, and we've been together ever since."

Then we heard Bella shouting, "Alice! He's –"

There was an earsplitting crash as a window broke just outside in Alice's room. Alice jumped up, but the closet door had been knocked down.

James tossed Alice away easily, like a rag doll, then grabbed me and jumped back out.

He shouted back, "Tell your leader that I win!"

**By the way, in case you're wondering, Alice didn't see James attacking because he decided at the very last second. Remember, review = preview!**


	7. Facing Death

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to Ilove4everJasperHale, bemysevendwarves, WhitlockRN, k-pattttttttz, octaviia'elizabethcullen, Kookie-chan, and LostLove.**

Facing Death

Esme POV

I was handled none too gently as James dragged me through the forest. My fingers scrabbled against the dirt as I tried to grab hold onto something, but to no avail.

We were in a small, mossy clearing when he stopped and threw me in the middle of it. He began circling me, as I sat frozen.

"What to do, what to do." James clicked his tongue and sighed. "I could kill you. How many benefits would that be? Well, I'd get blood – and particularly succulent smelling blood at that. And I'd kill the mate of the leader of your coven. Oh, he'll just break down into pieces and slowly kill himself on the inside." He gave a sadistic smile. "That would be most fun to watch."

Leaves rustled as a blur of white launched itself at James. He simply chuckled and thrust out his hand, catching Alice by her neck.

"My dear, you always were a resilient one." Alice snapped at him, but he threw her against a tree. I watched in horror as they fought. In the end, Alice had ended up with numerous bite marks, while James stood unscathed. She lay on the ground, weak from the venom.

"Yes, you still retained some of your human traits." Alice's head turned slowly as she stared at him. "Oh, I knew you when you were human, yes. Did you know you were in a mental asylum?" James cackled. "Ah, your blood smelled so tantalizing. Even more so than hers –" he pointed at me "– in fact. I just had to have it.

"But there was another vampire protecting you. He changed you before I could get to you, so I killed him out of vengeance for my meal. You were the only one who ever escaped. You were the only blemish on my perfect record." He sighed in disappointment then perked up. "Oh ho, it looks like some others have decided to join the party!"

James roughly tossed Alice over to me and stood next to us as figures burst into the clearing. There was Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle. Jasper caught sight of Alice and snarled, preparing to pounce for James.

In a flash, James had propped up Alice like a doll, teeth at her neck. "I don't think you'll want to move. That's not a very good idea." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it.

Jasper froze and stared at him, eyes flickering between the flame and Alice. James hummed merrily as he shifted Alice and himself over to me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm very hungry, and I would like my meal now."

Carlisle looked horrified as he stared at me. I racked my brains for an idea. Come on, Esme, think! Then the thought hit me. Edward slightly turned his head and nodded a millimeter to show his approval.

James was getting closer. I had to get the timing right. It could be the difference between life and death, for both me and Alice.

**Review if this makes you dislike/hate James!**


	8. Danger

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Danger

Carlisle POV

I was very edgy every second I was away from Esme. How could I do this to her? She could be sitting at home doing something she enjoyed right now if it weren't for me!

The boys and I were currently in Canada. We had caught James's trail, and we were following it. I still wondered what we would do if we captured James. Would we kill him? That would be best, so he'd never cause any more harm for Esme again, but my beliefs in the fact that sentient beings should not be killed interfered.

Jasper paused, frowning. "I think this is a false trail."

"Then we have to get back home," Emmett said, turning around. The rest of us followed. We had boarded the plane and were in the air.

Edward's cell phone rang. He picked it up immediately. "Bella, what is it?"

The bad cellular connection made her voice garbled, but my enhanced hearing could still discern her words. "Oh my God, Edward, I'm so sorry, I was patrolling, but I didn't catch his scent! Alice went after him, but he still has Esme –"

"WHAT?" Even I was stunned by my own anger. I stared at the window, willing the flight to go faster.

As soon as the plane landed, I began running again. The four of us burst into the house, where Bella and Rosalie were pacing, looking frantic.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper demanded.

"She went after James!" Bella cried, looking distraught.

"What about Victoria?" Edward asked.

"Bella and I went to chase her off. We left her somewhere in Kentucky," Rosalie replied. "We freaked out when we came home and saw that Alice wasn't back yet."

Jasper sniffed the air. "They're all in the woods." I took off before anyone else noticed. I barely heard them following me as we burst into a mossy clearing.

Esme was sitting on the ground, looking frightened. James immediately grabbed Alice, who, I noticed in horror, was covered with bite marks. Jasper was ready to lunge.

"I don't think you'll want to move. That's not a very good idea." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it. Jasper paused and stared at the flame, eyes flickering to Alice.

James started _humming_ as he approached Esme.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm very hungry, and I would like my meal now." I stared, horrified, at Esme as James got nearer and nearer.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward nodding ever so slightly. What was going on? Had someone thought of an idea to save both Esme and Alice? Damn it, what we need the most right now is a miracle. Or at least a very good plan.

**Will they live? WILL THEY DIE? It all depends on the reviews BWA HA HA!!!!!!!!!! By the way, remember, review = preview!**


	9. Unexpected

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to ChocolateGal16, Ilove4everJasperHale, JSod93, x Vampire Bizznitch x, hot4cullenmen, Anne Lynn, cullen_luv95, liz, WhitlockRN, xtwilightxchickx, k-pattttttttz, nymphadora15, SunnySkies4Life, ashleyahh, xFender'sGirlx, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, ultraaaviolett-x, and twilighter97.**

Unexpected

Esme POV

My eyes calculated the distance and trajectory that James was coming at. Oh, God, please let this work, if not for me, then for Alice.

Then James lunged at me. I glanced at Carlisle's face one more time before I lunged, too. Perfect. I reached out my arm and knocked the lighter, so it was aiming at James.

He froze, dropping Alice on the ground, as the flame started to catch onto him. "YOU –" he never finished, as his arm began blackening, like charcoal. He screamed.

Jasper lunged forward and grabbed Alice, pulling her to safety. Carlisle took my arm and pulled me back, away from the mess.

Edward, Emmett, Bella, and Rosalie surrounded James. Carlisle turned my face away from the scene as I heard a terrible noise, like fingernails running down a chalkboard, only intensified.

I clutched at Carlisle's shirt and buried my face into it as they made a larger fire and proceeded to toss bits of white into it. There was the smell of incense and something else in the air as it burned.

Alice had stirred from her temporary knock out. Jasper gently cradled her head.

"What happened, Jazzy?"

"It's alright. You're safe now." He kissed her forehead, and then stiffened. Edward turned around in horror and stared between Jasper and me.

Something on my head hurt. I reached my hand up to my forehead and winced as I felt something wet and sticky there. It was red. Blood.

Oh, damn. Jasper slowly moved Alice to the side as he rose, staring at my wound. And then he lunged.

Edward and Emmett immediately leapt forward and grabbed hold of Jasper's arms. He growled as he tried to resist and pull out of their grasp, still staring at my cut.

Carlisle slowly pulled me away, but Jasper found one second of weakness and broke out of it, pouncing at me.

Carlisle intercepted him, pushing me back. I fell roughly against the tree as Jasper was surrounded by everybody else, trying to stop him.

I cringed as my shoulder began to throb. I turned my head and watched, horrified, as my sleeve began rapidly turning red.

My heart nearly froze as Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie all turned their heads to stare at my injury. Carlisle and Bella tried to stop them, but they were thrown backwards.

The five of them were slowly approaching, crouching like predators. I started feeling a bit shaky, both from the fright and the blood loss.

All Carlisle and Bella could do was to stare in horror and try to pull them back as they lunged at me, their black eyes glinting in hunger.

**Yes, yes, I know that you're thinking "This is just New Moon all over again", and, just to warn you, it probably will be for the next few chapters. But I promise on my new archery set that I will be mixing my own twists into this story. Review if you're happy that James is dead!**


	10. Resuscitation

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Resuscitation

Esme POV

"EDWARD!" Bella shrieked. He froze, and stared in shock as he saw that he was about to attack me. His chest stopped moving as he ceased his breathing.

Edward snapped his face over to look at his brothers and sisters. "Alice! Jasper! Rosalie! Emmett! Think about what you're doing. Do you want to be a killer? Do you want the guilt of this to hang over you for the rest of your life?" The four paid no heed. "_Do you want to kill your own mother_?"

I blinked. They thought me as their own mother? Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie seemed to snap out of it as they heard "mother". They started pulling on Jasper again.

"Jazz. Jazzy. JASPER!" Edward and Emmett held onto his arms as Alice cupped her hands around his face.

"You'll have to get him out of here," Carlisle said as he stood in front of me, just in case they lost control again.

They all fled the clearing, leaving only Carlisle and me. He scooped me up into his arms. "Come on, let's get you bandaged up."

He ran me to the house, which was empty. Apparently, they had decided not to come back here yet. We entered the kitchen, which was almost always unused. I sat down as Carlisle appeared with his medical bag.

He gently peeled my sleeve up away from my shoulder. The rough tree bark had graze my skin, causing it to break.

"I'm so sorry, love."

"It's not your fault, Carlisle. I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"You almost did die, because of me," he murmured.

I placed my palm on his cheek. "Carlisle, listen to me. I would rather die than leave you. I love you, and nothing can ever stop that."

He looked deep in thought as Bella and Edward entered the room. Edward paused and stared at Carlisle, thinking.

"Carlisle, no, you can't –"

He silenced him with a look. "I need to bring Esme home now."

What was going on? What had Edward heard in Carlisle's thoughts? Was it something concerning me? I noticed Edward nod, just once.

Carlisle and I rode in his Mercedes on my way home. I waved at Charlie briefly before walking into my room, where Carlisle was sitting on the windowsill, staring outside.

He embraced me as I entered. I snuggled into his arms. After a long moment, he spoke. "You should get to bed now."

I sighed and sat up. "If you'll excuse me, I need a moment to look pretty and smell nice."

He smiled. "You're beautiful, Esme." He toyed with my hair. "And you smell positively heavenly."

I blushed and grabbed some pajamas before stepping outside to the bathroom to shower. I winced as the hot water hit my shoulder.

I put on my cotton lavender colored pajama set and walked back into my room, settling on the bed. Carlisle lay down next to me, though on top of the blankets so I didn't get cold from his naturally cold body.

"Sweet dreams, my Esme," he whispered as I succumbed to sleep.

**And, of course, all of us Twilight fanatics (AKA twihard fans) probably know what's coming next. Again, let me remind you that I do use concepts and ideas in the Twilight plot, but I mix in my own stuff. Remember, review = preview!**


	11. Heartbreak

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to twilighter97, JSod93, KCcrazy, Anne Lynn, WhitlockRN, cullen_luv95, hot4cullenmen, ashleyahh, goldeneyedfanpire, SorreWe'reOpen, Ilove4everJasperHale, bemysevendwarves, octaviia'elizabethcullen, and ChocolateGal16.**

Heartbreak

Esme POV

I woke up in Carlisle's arms again the next morning. He looked to be very deep in thought as he watched me.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me later?" he asked.

"Sure, okay." But a dark feeling settled inside of me. Was something going to happen today?

It was the weekend, but Charlie still had to go down to the station, so he was gone already. I walked outside, where Carlisle was waiting. I shivered, and he handed me his jacket. It was the one that he had worn the day in Port Angeles.

He took my hand, and we began walking into the woods. We walked past a few bunches of hyacinth. Carlisle loved hyacinths. He said that I smelled like them, besides cinnamon.

The sky was a normal gray. The grass was moist with morning dew. We stopped at a particularly large cluster of hyacinth.

"Esme, I'm sorry."

I was puzzled. "For what? For last night? I told you, it doesn't matter – "

"No." He cut me off abruptly. "It's not that. I'm sorry for leading you on."

What? I stared at him.

"I've let this go on for far too long. I can't stay with you."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Not even a little sound.

"It's not good for either of us. So we're leaving."

I trembled. "When you say 'we'…"

"I mean my family and I. We'll be out of your lives forever. You won't even remember us." His thumb brushed my cheek as a tear slid down my face. "You're still human, Esme. You have a life. You'll move on. Time heals many wounds for your kind. You'll forget."

"No, I won't forget! I love you, Carlisle, can't you see that? I wouldn't be able to forget about you, even if I wanted to, and I _don't_."

Carlisle gave a sad smile. "You will. You can, if you try." His face broke. "I'm sorry." And then he was gone.

I fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around me, sobbing. He couldn't be gone. "Carlisle!" He didn't reply.

I just knelt there for God knows how long. I barely registered someone tall picking me up and bringing me back home. I barely heard Charlie trying to talk to me.

"Esme, what happened? You've been missing for hours! What happened?"

I broke down, sobbing again, and curled up on the couch. "Carlisle. He's. Gone."

Then it hit me. He was gone. He was never coming back. I would never see him or any of his family again.

My angel was gone. My glorious, perfect, brilliant angel was gone. And he was never going to come back. Not even as I felt myself falling into the eternal darkness and shadows.

He was gone.

**Review if you're sad that Carlisle left!**


	12. Comatose

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Comatose

Esme POV

It was all gone. The pictures, the letters, the CD…they were all gone. It was like he didn't exist anymore. Just like he told me.

Doctors (none were nearly as good as Car – him) told Charlie that I was in like a comatose state, only without the unconsciousness. I believe that it's called depression.

I could feed myself. I could bathe myself. But I just didn't _live_ anymore. I still went to school to teach, but I didn't put as much enthusiasm into it as I had before. I went to the hospital to work, but it was just a routine for me now.

At home, I would just sit there and grade papers, and then stare at the ceiling. Charlie had no idea what to do. But he couldn't send me back to Ohio. He knew how it was like for me there.

The laundry had piled up. Charlie never did it. I remember doing it only half-heartedly, until I saw it. It was Carlisle's jacket. He had lent it to me that morning. He never took it.

I put it up against my face and breathed it in. It still smelled like seawater and rising bread. This was all I had left of him. I separated it from the rest of the laundry pile and put it on.

Every night, I would wear the jacket. It never came off. I made sure that it never got stained or dirty, so I wouldn't have to wash it and lose its scent. It was all I had, after all.

I tried not to think of them. But that was pretty hard when his scent was surrounding me all the time. But I wanted to smell it, the delectable aroma.

Charlie had sent me down to La Push, to get in the fresh air. I just parked at the side of the car and sat in my car for a few hours.

I went over to their house one time, a few months after they left. Just to see. Even as I pulled up the driveway, it looked so…empty. Abandoned. Just like me.

I stepped inside. White tarps had been tossed over some of the furniture. I lifted up one of them and saw Edward's piano. I ran my fingers over the keys, playing a scale.

I headed up the stairs and pushed open one of the doors. The room was still carpeted in royal purple. The couch was covered. I glanced in the corner. The violin was gone. But I swear that I could still hear the music playing. The song. The sound of his passion, his soul.

Then I remembered. A supernova. And explosion of stars. Comets, shooting stars, and meteors, racing across the night sky.

I had to find it. I ran out to my car and drove. I had no idea where I was going. I just drove. I parked my car at a familiar looking place and started walking.

I made many wrong turns. I got lost. But I kept going. If I died, I wanted to die there. I stumbled over a tree root and fell. Then I looked up. I had found it.

But it was still day time. I would have to wait for a while until the stars came out. I sat down in the center of the clearing and waited.

There was a noise. I turned, and a figure came out of the shadows.

"Esme?"

"Hi, Laurent."

**I'm not very good at writing depressed stuff, so it's not too long...anyway, there will be a surprise character showing up! Seriously, you won't even expect them! Remember, review = preview!**


	13. Wolves

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to octaviia'elizabethcullen, JSod93, Anne Lynn, ChocolateGal16, k-pattttttttz, StantonLover4Life, ashleyahh, nymphadora15, xtwilightxchickx, liz, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, SunnySkies4Life, Briony97, cullen_luv95, and xFender'sGirlx.**

Wolves

Esme POV

Laurent stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Taking a walk. Hiking." Then I noticed it. His eyes weren't gold, like I had expected, because he had gone up to Denali to visit the other vegetarian coven there. They were bright red.

"Where are the Cullens?" he asked, stepping closer.

_Lie, Esme._

What was he doing inside my head? But I obeyed the voice. "They went on a short trip. They will be back very soon."

"But I passed by their house. It smells abandoned."

_Think, Esme, don't let him know!_

"They left a while ago. But they're planning on returning soon."

_Change the subject._

"Didn't you go up to Denali and join the coven?"

Laurent smiled. "Yes, I did. I met Irina, too. She's a very lovely woman."

"But…your eyes…"

"Well, you see, I sometimes can't resist temptation, you know." His teeth glinted. "So I cheat on the diet." He stalked forward. "You know, I think that you're lying. The Cullens aren't coming back, are they? They left you."

The voice in my head swore.

"But…what are you going to do?"

Laurent shrugged. "Well…I am very hungry. I haven't hunted in a while. And I've come across Victoria recently. She asked me for a favor. She has been a friend for a long time, so I accepted."

"And what's the favor?"

He sighed. "You know, you should be thanking me for this. What I'm planning on doing is painless compared to her plans. If you only knew what she was planning."

"But why does she want me?"

"James was her mate. Your friends killed him. She holds your mate responsible, as he was leader and in charge. So… an eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, mate for a mate."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. It never did. Instead, several barks and growls sounded. I opened my eyes and gasped.

There were about a half dozen giant wolves in the clearing. They looked like a mutation of wolves and horses, actually. They were facing Laurent, looking for a kill.

They were of all sorts of colors, be it gray, black, brown, russet, tan, sandy…

Laurent's eyes widened as he fled. The wolves let out long, mournful howls and charged off after him. None of the wolves even looked at me, but they all seemed so familiar somehow…

I was alone again. There wasn't even a bloodthirsty vampire with me to keep me company.

The voice had sounded so real, like it was actually there, and I wasn't hallucinating it. But it couldn't be real. Laurent would have heard it.

But I could hope.

**Next chapter has the unexpected character! Review if you feel sad for Esme!**


	14. Alone

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Alone

Esme POV

"Carlisle?" I whispered. There was no answer. No, no, I couldn't be dreaming it all! He had to be there. He had to be.

I got up and started running. But I couldn't find anything or anyone. The forest was abandoned. There weren't even any more of those huge wolves anymore.

I let out a choked sob and fell to the ground. I was alone again. Then there were rustles. I looked up and froze.

"Esme, you are in so much trouble."

"Father," I replied stiffly.

"First you run away. Then you get Charles arrested!"

"He deserved it."

"Don't you say that, woman!" He glared at me. "You should have married him. I would never give my blessing to that stupid doctor of yours."

I let out a little sob. He smirked cruelly. "Oh, yes, the doctor left you. I guess he didn't love you, after all. Well, no one loves you! It was just a fling, then."

"Stop it," I muttered.

"You know, I had been coming back here to bring you back home. Then I would find you another man to get married to. But no one would want to marry or even _look_ at someone in your condition! Filth." He spat on the ground.

"Then why don't you leave?" I snapped.

"Fine. I will. I hope you have a nice life alone!" Then my _father_ was gone.

Had I dreamt the whole thing? Had he really been there? Well, it smelled like beer and smoke, so I guess he was there.

His words made sense. No one would love me. I was going to have a life, all alone. I got up and started running. I clambered into my car and took deep breaths.

I started the engine, and began driving. My eyes were blurred with tears. I stomped on the pedal, so the car was running at a very fast speed.

I slowed down the car as the road started getting bumpier and rougher. I parked and got out. I was in La Push, on the cliffs.

It was a beautiful view. I could see the sun's rays just barely poking out from behind the clouds. The waves crashed and rumbled against the rocks.

This would be the last time I would see this. I had nothing left. My love of my life had gone. Only Charlie was left, but he could move on.

I took off my shoes and stepped forward. I felt no fear. I pulled the jacket on tighter. I planned on dying with his scent surrounding me.

_Don't do this…_

I was perched precariously on the very edge of the cliff. I aimed for the place with the most rocks. I wanted a quick death.

_Carlisle, I love you._ Only my angel could save me now. And he was never coming back. I let the breeze swirl around me.

Then I stepped off.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh she jumped!!!!! I based this off of Esme's attempted suicide jump mentioned in the books, though this one's for a different reason. Will she live? WILL SHE DIE? It all depends on - you know what - the reviews! Remember, review = preview!**


	15. Fire

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to Briony97, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, JSod93, WhitlockRN, twilighter97, xFender'sGirlx, Aelimir, cullen_luv95, and OMECTWiLIGHTer. By the way, people, I have finished the last book for this series! So I know how everything is going to go! Feel free to ask any questions!**

Fire

Esme POV

I felt my body hit the rocks. I gasped in pain as my bones snapped. I heard somebody – or maybe it was two people – shouting, "No, Esme!"

I felt myself sliding off of the rocks and into the cold water. So I wasn't going to die a quick death, after all.

I felt several hands reach out to grab my body. They felt cold, but it may be because of the water. "No, no, no!"

"She's not going to make it."

"Where is it? Where'd you put it?"

I felt someone tilting my head back, and stabbed a needle into my neck. I screamed as it released the flames of Hell into my body.

There was more pricking at my wrists. I thrashed around in pain, despite my broken limbs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Esme!"

I gasped for breath, for the clean, cool air of the ocean. It did nothing to help soothe the burn. The only thing that even helped in the slightest was the smell of rising bread, and instead of ocean water, there was seawater.

"Carlisle…" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry. It's going to take three days before it's all gone."

Three days. Three days of Hell. How was I ever going to live through this? I heard two voices murmur in soft voices as the fire raced through my blood.

"This is the wrong time to say this, but Happy Birthday, Esme," a voice whispered.

Today was my birthday. I was twenty three now. The same age as him.

I counted the seconds. There were too many. My heart was racing too fast. It was abnormal. I felt like I was being roasted in Death Valley. No, that wasn't harsh enough. More like Hell.

I felt some hands grab mine, and the freezing cold of them just barely soothed the fire as it burned through me.

I heard more voices come. They were rougher, and deeper. The original two voices, the ones that sounded so comforting, were arguing with them.

"How dare you do this!"

"It was necessary, or she would die!"

"The treaty says you are not allowed to bite anyone!"

"We did not bite her. We injected her with needles."

The voices complained, and then disappeared. The cold hands appeared again. I could feel my bones somehow, and miraculously, mending themselves.

"It's almost over, Esme. Just a little bit longer. Hang on."

Memories flashed through my mind. There was that gorgeous face. My angel. Him. I couldn't think his name anymore. It brought even more pain, in addition to the fire.

I could feel the fire ebbing away. My heart was slowing down. I took deep breaths. My heart gave out its last beat, before it stopped forever.

**Review if you love loopholes!**


	16. Waking Up

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Waking Up

Esme POV

I opened my eyes. Everything was so…_clear_. And I could hear so many things I usually never heard, like the sound of a bird's flapping wings.

I sniffed the air. Chocolate. Vanilla. Lavender. Freesia. I sat up.

There were two very familiar figures sitting in front of me. "Alice? Bella?"

"Esme!" They both hugged me. I was confused.

"Um…what's going on? Why am I not dead?"

They leaned back, smiles gone. "Well…we changed you. Into a vampire."

My eyes widened. "How long did that take?"

Bella bit her lip. "Three days. We faked a call to Charlie, saying that we were Linda and Stacy and took you on a little vacation."

"Why are you back?"

Alice spoke up. "I had a vision of you jumping, so Bella and I came over here to try to stop it, but we were too late. So we had to change you."

"So…you bit me?" I poked my neck.

"Uh…well, we didn't really _bite_ you, per se. It was more of something like we used some syringes filled with Carlisle's venom to inject into your bloodstream."

I felt a wave of sadness at his name. I stared at the ground. Cinnamon and hyacinths. That's what I smelled like, apparently. There were hyacinths that…that…day.

I gasped in shock as a bunch of hyacinths rose out of the ground. Alice and Bella stared. "Did I do that?" I asked in disbelief.

Bella looked thoughtful. "Carlisle has this theory, that when you're changed, you bring your strongest traits with you. You were very loving, and you were…well, just amazing at gardening. I mean, you made our garden grow in less than a week! Maybe that's your power. You know…plants?"

A cell phone rang. Alice picked it up. "Hello?" I kept staring at the flowers, tuning everything out. Why wasn't Carlisle here? Why was it Alice and Bella who came?

Alice gasped and hung up. "We have to go. All of us. Now."

They pulled me up from the ground, and we started running. I gasped as everything came by me in blurs. "Where are we going?"

"To the airport! Carlisle's gone to Italy!" Alice shouted. Bella gasped in horror.

"Why is he going to Italy?" I asked.

"Rosalie…well, she told him about my vision of you. He thought you were dead. And he's going to Italy to kill himself," Alice whispered.

Carlisle was going to kill himself. Why would he do that? He didn't love me anymore. He didn't want me. Why would he do it?

Bella paused and looked at me. "Do you think she could handle being around humans?"

"I don't see anything happening. I guess she's like how you were when you first changed."

I noticed people staring at us as we boarded the plane. "What's in Italy?" I whispered.

"The Volturi. They're like the royalty of our kind," Bella whispered back. "They enforce laws so humans never find out about us. They're very powerful, and live in Volterra. Any hint of danger in their city and they immediately…fix it."

"So what's Carlisle going to do?"

Alice sighed. "He's going to reveal himself. He's hoping the Volturi will stop and kill him before he does it."

**Yes, yes, I know Carlisle pulled an "Edward". I originally planned him to actually be the one to save Esme, like in the book, but it wouldn't fit with the rest of my story. The next few are going to be along the lines of New Moon mainly, but in, say, three or four chapters, it's going to get pretty interesting...remember, review = preview!**


	17. Flight

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to SorryWe'reOpen, Aelimir, xFender'sGirlx, twilighter97, Kookie-chan, ultraviolet-x, nymphadora15, JonesHazelJones, k-pattttttttz, JSod93, WhitlockRN, Briony97, SunnySkies4Life, octaviia'elizabethcullen, and liz.**

Flight

Esme POV

The plane had taken off. I was waiting anxiously to get there. Bella slapped her head. "Esme, would you like to see yourself now?"

"Um, okay." Alice tossed me a compact. I flipped it open and looked into the mirror.

A face. An inhumanly beautiful, heart-shaped, pale white face. She had red eyes and caramel colored hair. She looked like me.

"Are you sure that's _me_?"

"We're sure," Bella replied dryly. Alice pulled out the airplane phone and dialed a number.

There was one ring and it was picked up. I could hear Jasper and Edward's voices, both trying to talk into the phone at the same time.

"Jasper, Edward, we have Esme. She's been changed. She's coming with Bella and me to Italy. We're going to stop Carlisle before he…provokes the Volturi."

"Let me talk to Bella!" Edward yelled. Alice passed the phone to her sister.

"Edward. Don't come after us. We'll be fine, all three – four, of us. You know how badly Aro wants Alice's and my powers. He wouldn't dare to kill us, you know."

"Yeah, but…Bella. Stay safe," he said weakly.

"I love you. We'll be back soon." Bella looked like she wanted to cry as she passed the phone to Alice, and she began talking to Jasper.

"There's a chance we're all going to die, isn't there?" I asked, surprisingly calm.

"Yes," Bella whispered.

Alice hung up the phone, looking tearful. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Bella handed me a pair of sunglasses. "You're going to want to cover your eyes."

I put them on and waited. When the plane finally landed, we were the first ones off. We had no luggage, so we skipped the baggage claiming area and ran outside.

"We need a car. A fast one," Bella said. Alice nodded and ran off

A minute later, she was back, inside of a yellow Porsche with tires that squealed very loudly as she pulled up to us. "Get in, now!"

People were staring. I got into the passenger's seat as Bella climbed into the back. Alice stomped on the pedal and we took off.

"Tell me more about the Volturi."

"Their leaders are Aro, Caius, and Marcus," Bella said. "Aro has the power to read your mind, like Edward. But he needs direct contact with you, and he can hear every single thought you've ever had. So try your best not to make contact with him.

"Caius is…well, he's a bit bloodthirsty. He likes killing. A lot. Marcus is probably my favorite, though I don't really like any of them. He's very gloomy and monotonous, and looks bored all the time. That's because his mate, Didyme, was killed a long time ago, and he's still in mourning. He can sense relationships. Didyme had the power to make people happy, so…

"There are others. The more important ones are Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Chelsea. Jane can cause the illusion of pain, but only on one person at a time. Alec, her twin brother, is the opposite. He can concentrate on multiple people and cut off people's senses. Demetri is a tracker, better than James, the best. He uses thought waves instead of scents. Chelsea has the power to cut or create bonds between people."

Alice made a sharp turn, causing Bella to stop. "Volterra."

**Hmm, I find it a bit funny, picturing Edward and Jasper wrestling over the phone and shouting into it...review if you think Caius is mental! (or Aro, take your pick)**


	18. Volterra

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Volterra

Esme POV

Alice groaned as she saw the long procession of cars, waiting to park. "We don't have time for this!" She looked up at the sky. It was sunny. "Carlisle's planning on waiting until noon, where he'll step out into the sunlight and…well, sparkle."

"What can we do? We sparkle, too!" Bella cried. "Why is it so crowded here?"

"It's St. Marcus Day," Alice remarked drily. "The day that St. Marcus, who happens to be Marcus of the Volturi, 'drove' all vampires out of the city."

"Oh, the irony," I muttered, anxiety eating away at me. Alice groaned as the line moved only an inch.

"We're going to be too late!" she moaned. Then she stopped and looked at me. I looked back at her, puzzled.

"What?"

"You're the only one of us wearing long sleeves," she muttered. "You'll have the most protection out of all of us from the sun." She quickly unclasped her jewelry and put them on me. "If you sparkle, people can think it's because of the jewelry."

I was impressed. This was a very good plan.

Alice continued. "Carlisle is in the shadows of the alley by the giant clock tower. Ask for the Piazzo dei Priori, in case the locals can't speak English."

She turned the wheel and pulled out of the line, driving around it. A man in uniform tapped the glass, looking mad. "Signora, you must wait!"

Alice rolled down the window, and his jaw dropped slightly. "But we're in a hurry. Please?" She tossed him a thick wad of bills and drove off before he could say anything else.

Alice raced into the city, screeching to a halt. "Esme, you have to go. Now!"

I raced out of the car, trying to control my speed so it at least looked human. Where was Carlisle? I felt the unneeded air pass through my lungs as I panted unnecessarily.

I ran up to a lady with her little children. "Piazzo dei Priori?"

She pointed her finger, and I nodded. "Thank you!" I ran off in the direction in which she pointed. I could just barely smell seawater and rising bread.

"Piazzo dei Priori?" I asked the little old man sitting in the shade. He pointed again.

"Thank you!" I said again, running off once more. My hood was up, and I tried to keep my hands in my pockets, but there was still some mild sparkling. Thankfully, the people took it as my jewelry.

I could see the clock. The scent was getting stronger and stronger. I could also smell other vampires, though they were unfamiliar.

The second hand on the clock was ticking closer and closer to the twelve. I gasped in panic and sped up even more, reaching the speed of an Olympic runner. It was so slow.

I could just see the alley now. I sped past everything, keeping my eyes only on the shadows. Then the clock tower tolled.

I cried out in anguish. I was too late. "Carlisle!" I screamed.

**You know, I always could make it that she's too late. BWA HA HA! Unless there's reviews. Then I might reconsider it. Remember, review = preview!**


	19. Lost

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to Briony97, nymphadora15, JSod93, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, The Scarecrow's Weasel, JonesHazelJones, ChocolateGal16, Anne Lynn, octaviia'elizabethcullen, hot4cullenmen, WhitlockRN, SunnySkies4Life, MangoBunny255, carj89, and StantonLover4Life. There is this website unclejayexplains . com, and it is HILARIOUS! And perfectly G rated! WATCH IT!**

Lost

Carlisle POV

I drove back from work at my new job at the hospital. I trudged inside our new house and flopped down on the couch, staring at the wall.

Ever since we had left Esme, no one had been the same. Bella dry sobbed every day. Edward stopped playing the piano. Alice stopped shopping. Jasper was hit with everyone's depressing emotions. Emmett stopped making jokes. Even Rosalie stopped being so vain.

They had all lost their mother figure. I had lost my love. And it was all my fault. But I had to protect her. Even if I lost her.

Rosalie burst into the room, looking distraught. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry!"

"What?" I muttered.

"Esme…Alice saw her jumping off a cliff."

I froze. No. NO! Esme couldn't be dead. I left to protect her! It was all in vain. My love was gone. My sole reason for existence was gone. Without her, I was dead.

I couldn't live anymore. I had to die, somehow. None of my children would do it. They would never. There was only one way.

Before anyone knew what I was doing, I left the house, driving to the airport. I boarded a flight to Italy, staring at the seat in front of me the whole way.

My cell phone rang, but I didn't answer it. As soon as the plane landed, I dumped it into a garbage can. I hailed a taxi and went to Volterra.

It was St. Marcus Day. How ironic, when Marcus himself was a vampire and still living under the city with the rest of his guard.

I dropped down the entrance, where two vampires intercepted me.

"Demetri. Felix," I greeted them.

They studied me carefully. "Carlisle Cullen? Is that you, after all these years?" Demetri asked.

"Yes. It is. I would like to see Aro, if you don't mind.

"Of course, anything for an old friend."

They led me into the throne room, where the three leaders sat. Aro stood, smiling. "Carlisle, my old friend, it's been so long! What can I do for you?"

"Kill me."

Aro stopped and stared, smile gone. Caius and Marcus also looked up. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"I lost my will to live. Please, as a favor."

Aro sighed and shook his head. "Alas, I cannot do that. You are too great of a friend for me to do that to you. And you are the only vampire in existence who can completely resist human blood! It's a phenomenon. And you have such knowledge that not even I know."

That was true. He had never shook my hand or made any contact with me, except for our very first meeting. But I had acquired much more knowledge after that.

"Please, Aro."

"No. I am sorry, friend."

So I left, thinking of a way in which they would have to kill me. I would wait until noon, when the sun was at its highest. I would step into it, thus revealing myself. They would stop and kill me before that could happen.

I was going to see my Esme again.

**Review if Aro irritates you!**


	20. Shadows

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Shadows

Esme POV

I sat at the opening of the alley, dry sobbing. I was too late. The Volturi had probably taken him and killed him already, before they could reveal their secret.

"Esme." I gasped and looked up at the sound of the voice. Carlisle was staring at me in shock. He held out his hand. I took it. "So I must be dead already," Carlisle muttered. "Is this Heaven or Hell? It must be Heaven, if you're here."

"Carlisle. You're not dead! You're still alive." I noticed that he had taken off his shirt. Oh, God, Esme, stop that.

Carlisle paused and looked at me. "You look…" His eyes widened. "You've been changed?"

"Yes. Alice and Bella changed me. With your venom."

Carlisle's brow furrowed in thought. "Oh, that experiment I was doing all those years ago. They found it."

I tugged on his arm. "Come on, we have to go before the Volturi find us!"

He turned his head to look at me. "The Volturi."

"Yes, you called?" Carlisle growled and stood in front of me as two figures slinked out from the shadows.

"Demetri. Felix." Carlisle nodded at them politely.

"Why, who is this, Carlisle!" The bigger one winked at me. "You found a pretty mate!"

"Felix, this is Esme." I nodded and took Carlisle's hand.

"Pleasure." He bowed to me. The other one spoke up.

"Carlisle, Aro would like to speak to you again."

Carlisle set his jaw. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going now. Maybe some other time."

Felix grinned. "We've been authorized to use force to bring you back."

"Oh, no, please don't. There are quite a few ladies here, you know." Alice and Bella entered the alley, standing by Carlisle and me.

Felix frowned as he saw that he and Demetri were outnumbered. Alice continued. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we really do have to get going."

"Please, don't leave on my watch." A reedy voice had spoken, and another figure stepped into the alley. She looked like a twelve year old, and had wispy brown hair.

"Jane." Carlisle nodded cautiously at her. I saw Felix and Demetri bow to this girl. She must be very important and of high rank if they were of lower rank than her.

"And who are these people?" she asked, looking at Alice, Bella, and me.

"These are Alice and Bella, my daughters. And this is Esme, my mate." My dead heart soared at the word "mate". But he couldn't still love me. He left me, after all.

"Ah. I see." Her red eyes glinted maliciously as she observed us. "Well, let us get going." She motioned to a family of humans just outside of the alley, watching us carefully. "This most definitely is not a proper place to hold a meeting such as this."

Carlisle sighed. "Very well. We shall see Aro once again." We all headed over to what looked like a manhole. I looked at a warily. Carlisle took my hand. "Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you down there." Then he jumped in. Alice and Bella nodded encouragingly from behind me. I took a deep breath and jumped into the unfamiliar darkness.

**BWA HA HA, I am evil, do you know why? Because the very very very VERY big unexpected thing is occurring in TWO chapters! (laughs like a maniac) And they are never coming up, NEVER! Unless you review. Ooh, I am SO evil... remember, review = preview!**


	21. Underground

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to Briony97, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, OMECTWiLIGHTer, xtwilightxchickx, nymphadora15, StantonLover4Life, WhitlockRN, KCcrazy, SorryWe'reOpen, Anne Lynn, xFender'sGirlx, ashleyahh, twilighter97, and carj89.**

Underground

Esme POV

I fell through the air silently, and then landed gently in a pair of very familiar, although no longer cold, arms. Carlisle gave a small smile. I smiled back.

Alice and Bella jumped in next, landing gracefully on their feet. I looked at Carlisle curiously. "I could've landed on my feet, just like them, you know."

He shrugged. "I wanted to catch you."

We followed Jane down the long, dark tunnel, Felix and Demetri at the rear. Then we entered a chamber with light. It was carpeted with gray linoleum, like in office buildings, and even had the fluorescent lights. A human girl sat at a desk.

Jane nodded at her. "Hello, Gianna." The girl nodded back, typing on the computer. She looked at us curiously before going back to work.

We continued trailing behind Jane as she led us down another stone hallway. Finally, she threw open the doors to a chamber. It was slightly like a basin, sinking into the ground nearer to the center, with a drain there. I cringed as faint traces of human blood flooded my head.

There were three thrones in the room, two of them occupied. One was a vampire with black hair, and the other had white hair. They all had papery skin and looked weak, if it was possible.

The black haired one stood up. "Carlisle, it's so nice to see you again! And who are your friends here with you?"

"My family. Alice, Bella, and Esme." Carlisle took my hand again. Aro watched our intertwined hands.

"I see." He stepped forward, hand extended. "Greetings, Esme."

I glanced at Alice and Bella. Bella nodded, so I took his hand. Aro frowned. "That's odd. I cannot hear your thoughts."

"That would be me." It was Bella. She smiled innocently at Aro, who looked delighted.

"Oh, so you are a mental shield! Fascinating!" His smile grew wider. "I've heard about your talented family, Carlisle, about your son who is a mind reader." He turned to Bella. "Do you mind removing your shield from your family?"

Bella nodded grudgingly. Aro took Alice's hand and gasped. "You're a psychic! And your mate is an empath. Fascinating." He turned to me. "And what you did with those flowers, that's just simply amazing." Carlisle looked confused.

"Do you mind demonstrating?" Aro asked hopefully.

I hesitated. "I don't know. I only did it the one time. I'm not sure if I can do it again."

"Please, do try."

I sighed and stared at the drain. Sunflowers began rising out of it. Aro stared at them, observing, thinking. "If only this could be controlled somehow," he murmured. His eyes lit up. "Jane, do you mind trying on Esme?"

Carlisle gasped and tried to stand in front of me, but Felix and Demetri grabbed him. A few other guards in the room restrained Alice and Bella. Aro added to Bella, "Dear, please don't use your shield. This is in the name of science."

Jane smiled serenely as she turned to look at me. I stared at her, wondering what was going to happen. Then pain a hundred times worse than the fire surrounded me.

**Review if you hate Jane and/or think she's a *****.**


	22. Reincarnated

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Reincarnated

Esme POV

I screamed, falling to the ground. I vaguely heard Carlisle, Alice, and Bella shouting. I had to stop this. It hurt so much.

Then it was gone, and I heard Jane yelling. I leapt up, panting, and then stared in shock. Jane was entangled in a thick bunch of vines that were twisting themselves around her and she struggled to escape them.

Aro looked positively delighted. "What an amazing power! It could be used as both a defensive power and offensive power!"

I was still shaking, weak from my encounter with Jane. Aro waved his hand, and my family was released. Carlisle ran over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

Aro frowned. "Where is Marcus?" The door opened, and a figure stepped in. "Ah! Marcus, brother, there you are!"

It was another vampire with black hair. His face looked sullen and bored. He turned to look at us and froze, staring at me. Carlisle growled softly and shifted himself so he was in front of me.

The vampire – Marcus – continued staring at me as he reached out a hand to Aro, who touched it. Aro looked shocked as he stared at me, too.

"You're right, Marcus. The resemblance is uncanny!"

Carlisle looked at him. "Aro, if you don't mind my asking, what is the resemblance?"

Aro shook his head. "Your Esme here looks remarkably like Marcus's late mate, Didyme." He stepped forward, circling me. "It's like she's a reincarnation of her!"

Carlisle shook his head, looking wary. "That's not possible. She is not Didyme. Esme was recently changed into a vampire, only days ago."

Aro nodded. "I realize that. I am just remarking that she looks identical to Didyme, is all. Now, I have a request." He turned to Alice, Bella, and me. "Would the three of you like to join the Volturi?"

Bella shook her head vigorously. "I'm sorry, but we would prefer not to."

Aro sighed in disappointment. "I expected as much. But if you ever change your mind, there is always a spot for you. All of you." He smiled. "Good bye, Cullens."

We were about to leave when we heard someone whisper, "Didyme." We turned around. Everyone was staring at Marcus, who was watching me.

"I'm Esme."

"No. You're Didyme." He stepped forward. Carlisle crouched protectively in front of me, growling.

"Her name is Esme, Marcus."

Aro and Caius stepped forward, placing their hands on Marcus's shoulders. "Marcus, stop that," Aro said, frowning. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, you and your family may leave."

"Do I really look that much like her?" I whispered to Carlisle. He sighed and pointed at a tapestry.

"There's a painting of Didyme on there." I approached it slowly and gasped. There was a little drawing of me on the tapestry.

Carlisle gently tugged on my hand. "Come on, love, let's go." I felt so happy. He had called me "love" again. But did he really still love me?

We left, but not before hearing Aro and Marcus arguing. Over me.

**See? I TOLD you all that I was going to add my own little thing in there! But this whole Esme/Didyme thing will be more discussed about in book 4, which will not come out for a while, probably. Tell me what you think about the Didyme thing! Remember, review = preview!**


	23. Home

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

**This chapter is dedicated to WhitlockRN, Briony97, Kookie-chan, JSod93, twilighter97, KCcrazy, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, StantonLover4Life, carj89, Aelimir, SorryWe'reOpen, k-pattttttttz, ashleyahh, S, nymphadora15, Stephenie-Meyer-Addicted, ChocolateGal16, Anne Lynn, superhinata, liz, SunnySkies4Life, xtwilightxchickx, and xFender'sGirlx.**

Home

Esme POV

We were on the plane back home. We had reserved tickets too late, so Bella and Alice were sitting together, while Carlisle and I sat together in another spot.

I sat there in silence, staring out the window. Carlisle sighed and took my hand. "Esme, love, please talk to me."

"Why did you leave?" I whispered. "Why do you call me that when you don't want me anymore?"

He looked anguished at my words. "Esme, I left for your own safety. It was because of me that rogue vampires found you and nearly killed you. It was because of me that my family almost attacked you." He leaned closer and whispered into my ear, "And I've always wanted you. I've always loved you, and I always will love you."

"What did you do while you were gone?"

"Work. But I lost my heart in it. You weren't there, waiting for me to come out of the operating room, smiling at me. I had nothing to look forward to. I had lost my reason to live. I heard about your condition after I left." He looked ashamed. "They said you were like in a comatose state. You were practically dead on the inside. I felt so guilty, knowing that it was all my fault."

"There were times," I whispered, "when I thought that I could hear your voice, inside my head. Like the time Laurent found me and the wolves chased him off."

"Laurent found you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I was looking for the place on the mountain, where you showed me the stars."

"And what about the wolves?"

"I don't know. But they were huge, and like horses. They ran off after Laurent."

He hesitated. "Why did you jump?"

I looked away. "I had no will left to live. My father had found me, to bring me back to Ohio. But he saw my state and called me filth. He said that no one would ever love me, and I would be alone for the rest of my life. I believed him."

Carlisle's hand cupped my face as he turned it so I was facing him. "Esme, I love you. I lied to you that day, so you wouldn't look for me. You are not filth. That is your father's place, for calling you that. You are the most glorious, radiant, beautiful, smartest being to exist. I don't deserve you."

I wrapped the jacket around me. "You took everything I had of you away. This was all I had left of you."

Carlisle smiled. "It's all still at your house. I hid it in the attic, just above your room."

The plane was landing, and I entwined my fingers with his. The four of us left the plane. I watched Bella and Alice race off, eyes searching the crowd.

I saw two familiar heads of bronze hair and blond hair heading towards us, embracing Bella and Alice. Edward and Bella embraced tightly, while Jasper and Alice simply looked into each other's eyes. It seemed too private a moment to watch.

Rosalie and Emmett approached. Rosalie looked ashamed. "I'm so sorry."

I hugged her. "It's not your fault, Rosalie."

She smiled and hugged back. "Thanks…Mom."

My heart soared. I no longer only had Charlie. I had everyone back.

**Review if you like happy endings!**


	24. Epilogue

Broken Love

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go curl up into a ball in a dark corner and cry. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love first.)

Summary: Life couldn't be better for Esme, in love with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire. But when something happens, the Cullens leave unexpectedly. When danger comes again, will Carlisle return to save her? Sequel to Eternal Love.

Epilogue

Esme POV

"So what are we going to tell Charlie?" I asked Carlisle as he drove back home from the airport. Edward and Bella were in the back. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were in the other car.

"Oh." He looked deep in thought as he clasped my hand. "Didn't Alice and Bella pretend to be Linda and Stacy and tell him that they took you on vacation?"

"Yes, we did," Bella replied.

"Well, you could say you caught some sort of rare tropical disease while you were vacationing and it changed how you looked."

I contemplated it. "It sounds far-fetched, but I suppose it's believable."

We pulled up the driveway to Charlie's house. The lights were on. Carlisle walked with me to the door. Charlie answered it.

"Oh, Esme, welcome h – hey." He frowned at Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen, didn't you leave my niece broken hearted?"

Carlisle looked ashamed again. "Yes. I am sorry, sir. But I left for her own good. I thought I didn't deserve her. But I realized that I couldn't live without her, so I came back."

Charlie hesitated then nodded. "Alright. You're a good man, Dr. Cullen." He smiled, and then turned to me again. "Esme, you look…different."

"Yeah, about that, Linda and Stacy took me to this tropical island, and I caught this disease. So now I'm stuck looking like this."

Charlie studied me. "That's a very…interesting disease," he muttered.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Esme, I need to talk to your uncle for a moment." He kissed my cheek. "Good night, love."

I smiled. "Good night, Carlisle." I headed upstairs. Thank goodness Charlie wasn't a very nosy person. If he trusted someone enough, he took their word.

I stood in my room, pondering what to do. I couldn't sleep, as I was a vampire. I headed up to the attic and picked up a box. It had everything that I thought had been lost. I brought it back to my room and opened it.

I picked up a CD and smiled, putting it into my CD player. A sonata on the violin played. As the song neared its end, I frowned. There was howling outside. I opened my window and looked out. I stared as I saw a giant wolf with fur the color of an oak tree. It stared at me. Its eyes looked so familiar. It howled once more, mournfully, and ran off into the woods.

I sat on my bed, listening to my music softly, until morning. Carlisle had come back. We ran to our place on the mountains, the observatory.

My eyes widened in shock as Carlisle dropped to his knee. "Esme, I have loved you ever since that first day that I saw you, and I promise on my soul to love you forever more. Would you do me the honor of becoming your husband?" He pulled out a velvet box and flipped it open.

The band of the ring was the exact shade of his hair. It glistened like a thousand radiant suns. Inscribed on the inside were the words "For all eternity".

"Yes, yes, yes, I do!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back, eagerly.

"I love you, future Mrs. Carlisle Cullen," he whispered.

Esme Cullen. Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. I like the sound of that.

**Well, that's the end of Broken Love! BUT, there is a sequel, Dangerous Love (hmm, I'm sensing a trend here, are you?). But I will only post it if at least TWENTY people tell me that hey want to read it! **


End file.
